y como es él?
by DMirime
Summary: Sakura tiene algo muy importante que comunicarle a Touya...


Y Como es El? 

Por: Darkness

Mirándote a los ojos, juraría Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme 

Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo

Que ya para mañana será tarde _Que ya para mañana será tarde___

La tarde cae y afuera el viento sopla con violencia, las nubes se juntas sobre el cielo de la ciudad mientras se tiñen de gris, anunciando una tormenta... Pero ella no ve para afuera, está sentada frente a él temblorosa, sabiendo y temiendo su reacción. Sí, tiene miedo, más miedo que el que tuviera a una tormenta...  tiene miedo de herirlo a él, por que sabe como es... Frota nerviosamente sus manos en el vestido gris alisando las arrugas, tratando de disimular. 

Él está sentado mirándola, confundido. Sabe que algo tiene... que algo le ha ocultado desde hace un tiempo ¿qué será?. 

            - Tienes algo que decirme pequeña Sakura?.- Pregunta, ya impaciente ante el silencio de ella.

            - Oniisan... .-

            Pero ella ya no es una pequeña, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido... ayer era una chiquilla que estudiaba en la primaria Tomoeda y ahora era una mujer graduada, con una vida propia e independiente... 

            - ... Voy a casarme.-

            Las palabras fueron impactantes. Ella se encogió un poco en el sillón mientras él apretaba los puños.

            - ¿Con quien?.-  

            - Con Shaoran-kun, por supuesto.-

            - ¿Cuándo lo decidieron?.-

            - La semana pasada.-

            - Pero casi no lo conoces.-

            - Te equivocas Oniisan, lo conozco desde la primaria... eres tu quien no ha querido conocerlo.- 

            Él apretó con más fuerza sus puños sintiendo en el interior una gran cólera. 

Ella quedó en silencio viéndole con dolor, se suponía que ese debía ser el mejor día de su vida, cuando ella uniría su existencia con el ser que amaba pero...

_Y como es él?_

_En que lugar se enamoró de ti_ De donde es 

A que dedica el tiempo libre

            - ¡Él no te conviene! ¡Y no te permitiré casarte!.- Gritó de pronto, ignorando las súplicas y lloriqueos de ella. 

            - ¿Por qué? ¡No tienes derecho de decir eso! ¡No lo conoces! ¡Nunca quisiste conocerlo!.-

            - Así? Pues dime como es él!! Dime que me equivoco, dime que el no volverá a irse y a dejarte esperando, dime que no traicionará tu corazón, dime que te será fiel, dime que le interesas más que a sus responsabilidades con el Clan Li, dime que te ama, dime- .-

            - Basta!.-  Sollozó ella.- Sabía que dirías eso!.-

            - Sakura-Chan, yo lo siento... pero ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué sucedió?.-

            - Simplemente me enamoré de él Oniisan... .-

            Y se echó a llorar.

            Y cada lágrima derramada era para él como una puñalada a su herido corazón.... ¿Por qué sucedió?... Si tan solo Otousan no hubiera muerto...

_Pregúntale,_

Porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida 

Es un ladrón

_Que me ha robado todo._

Desde que Otousan murió las cosas fueron muy diferentes: él se hizo cargo de la casa y de los gastos familiares recurriendo a mil trabajos, por lo tanto no pudo terminar la escuela...  Y todo cuando hacía lo hacía precisamente para ella, su hermana menor, para que no le faltara nunca nada y pudiera continuar sus estudios... desde ese momento el ocupo el lugar de Otousan y se convirtió en el padre de Sakura y llegó a amarla más que a su vida... pues ella era todo lo que le quedaba... 

Pero los años se había ido demasiado rápido... si... muy rápido... estaba a punto de perder a su hermana: sentía lo mismo que un padre al ver partir a sus hijos.

 Él sabía que tarde o temprano aquello sucedería, que su pequeño capullo de cereza florecería y el viento lo arrancaría del árbol donde había nacido, alejándola de él... y aquel viento rebelde, solitario, resultó ser un lobo... ¡Un maldito lobo ladrón! ¡Un lobo que le quitó lo más precisado!. 

Ella continuaba llorando. La cabeza hundida entre las manos, el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante en el sillón, los cabellos castaños caían alrededor de su rostro oculto...  

Y Él con todo el dolor de su corazón, la voz temblando, los ojos cristalizados, pero el rostro inmutable, dijo:

-... Ve con él... .-

Ella alzó la cabeza. 

            - Dile que tienen mi consentimiento.-

_Arréglate mujer, se te hace tarde_

_Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve_

Él te estará esperando para amarte

_Y yo estaré celoso de perderte___

            Ella lo miró sorprendida y él respondió a su silenciosa pregunta con un asentimiento de cabeza. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, él la siguió sin decir nada.

            Pero ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y  se volvió a mirarlo.

            -Gracias.-

            Le dijo.  Y él vio la felicidad en su ojos; un brillo tan intenso como las estrellas en una noche oscura.  Tomó un paraguas y se lo dio. 

             - Llévatelo, tal vez llueva.-           

_Y abrígate,_

Que sienta bien ese vestido gris

Él colocó sobre sus hombros un abrigo de piel, diciéndole que haría frío en el camino. Acomodó el cuello del vestido gris  y peinó un poco los largos cabellos castaños... 

_Sonríete,_

Que no sospeche que has llorado

Tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos, alzándola para que ella lo viera a los ojos. Con la otra tocó una de sus mejillas. "Sonrie" Le dijo y besó su frente.

            Ella lo miró con infinito agradecimiento mientras abría la puerta.

_Y déjame,_

Que vaya preparando mi equipaje

            Ella cruzó el umbral y comenzó a llover.  Él se quedó contemplándola un momento, sabía que ella regresaría, sin embargo él ya no estaría ahí... ella sería feliz con el lobo, pero él ya no podría ser feliz solo en aquella casa, con todos los recuerdos... así que se iría y la dejaría volar...   

Perdóname 

_Si te hago otra pregunta_

            Pero no podía aguantarse, antes de que la figura se perdiera entre la lluvia él salió a la calle y gritó "Sakura". A lo lejos una voz le respondió. "Dime Oniisan Touya".

****

_Y como es el?..._

-Dime como es él.-   

- Como el príncipe de mis sueños.-

            Y la figura se perdió, mientras él sonreía con tristeza.

- Sakura... Gámbate Otouto-san ... 

FIN 

DICCIONARIO: 

**Oniisan**: Hermano mayor.

**Otousan**: Padre.

**Gambatte**: "Buena suerte".

**Otouto-san: **Hermana menor**.******

**"Y Como es El" **

**Pertenece**** [Copyright (c)]**** a **

**José Luis Perales.**

**Todos los derechos reservados**


End file.
